Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical. Pre-filled syringes that are filled with a selected dosage of a medicament for administering the medicament to a patient are known in the art. Medicament delivery devices comprising a needle sleeve for covering a needle of a pre-filled syringe before and after use are also known. Typically, the needle sleeve is either manually moved or moved by the action of a relaxing spring to surround the needle.
There remains a need for an improved medicament delivery device.